


Blow Jobs Really Aren't Easy

by caspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspie/pseuds/caspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had lost his v-card a LONG time ago and, since then, he had been pretty damn good in bed if he did say so himself. But, when he begins his relationship with Castiel, there are some new firsts awaiting him and they aren't as easy as he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Jobs Really Aren't Easy

Dean had never done this before. He'd never gone down on a guy, but he'd gotten plenty of blow jobs, it couldn't be that hard. As he licked his tongue over Cas', he was a little uncertain. Teeth? No teeth? Hand? No hand? How girls do this, Dean may never know, but he'll be damned if he isn't gonna blow Cas' mind.

The taste of Cas on his tongue was a bit salty, but Dean liked it. As he trailed the tip of his tongue along Cas' shaft, Dean could feel Cas shiver beneath him. He really wanted to look up, but this was hard to do. He held his concentration and decided it was time. He was just going to do it. He wrapped one hand around the base of Cas' penis and pushed his mouth over the tip. He liked the taste, liked the feel of Cas in his mouth, which made him smile a little bit. As he moved his head down, his teeth scraped against Cas and Cas inhaled sharply. "Dean, careful."

Dean stopped, mouth around Cas, and blushed. Goddamnit this was tough. Dean decided to keep going and as he moved up and down over Cas, he felt like he was doing okay. Cas was panting, his back was arching, and Dean was really enjoying it. He liked the control, but his jaw was getting tired. He shifted his jaw a tiny bit and Cas bit back a cry, but it didn't sound happy. "Dean, I can heal, but I'd rather not try to grow that particular organ back." Dean pulled back immediately, with a gruff, "Sorry… Dammit Cas, this isn't easy. I'm trying, you're the first." Cas smiled, just the corner of his mouth quirking up and shifted his eyes down and Dean knew Cas wanted him to keep trying.

Dean paused and worked his jaw a little, while he rubbed Cas' dick with his thumb, before deciding to try again. He kissed down the shaft and then licked back up to the tip. He was determined to really impress Cas. He was going to try and take all of Cas into his mouth, he thought he could handle it, he'd always had a gift in bed. As he slid his mouth over Cas, he pulled his hand away and kept pushing down towards Cas' body. It was impressive, feeling all of Cas filling his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat. Dean's throat spasmed a little and he paused before continuing. 'I am going to do this!' As he pushed Cas into his throat, Cas moaned and pushed his butt off the bed and that tiny movement of Cas pushing into him, made Dean gag. The motion forced Dean to bite down and he barely managed to stop before hurting Cas. He pulled his mouth off of Cas and hung his head in embarrassment.

"Son of a bitch! I really wanted to do this…" Cas pushed up onto his elbow and pulled Dean's face closer with the other hand. The feel of Cas pressing his lips to Dean's was enough to send the embarrassment away. Dean was full of need and pushed closer to Cas to kiss him deeper, but Cas stopped him. "Dean, how about we keep going like this and we can try the other stuff again later." Dean lowered his eyes for a second but decided he'd be better next time, but for now, he knows he's good at the stuff they'd already been doing. And with that, Dean began kissing Cas like it was the last time and Cas moaned and rutted against him.

Dean was a god at this part and he knew it.


End file.
